iCarly: iLoose Control
by LoveBetween2Girls
Summary: Finally, Carly gets a day all to herself. What is a slut like her going to do in her spare day?  Rated MA  for smut and strong sex scenes
1. Chapter 1

_**OK so I'll be working on this story as well as **_**The Seductresses****_ but this will be short bursts of inspiration. Well erotic inspiration. Anyway ENJOY!_** **iCarly: iLose Control**

**Part 1**

Carly woke up one morning from the most pleasant dream. She was being eaten out by Sam while her twin sister Melanie was kissing her and massaging her small perky boobs. She was having incredible orgasms and was squirting all over Sam. While all this was happening, a horny Freddy was videotaping it all to enjoy the love of his life being tongue fucked by her best friend. She had woken up sweating and surprised that she had had such an odd and hot dream. When she moved around, she noticed that her pussy was wet and her juices were dripping down her leg. She got really horny and started rubbing her wet pussy underneath her moist panties, moaning in the process. She started sliding her fingers in and out with a perfect rhythm. She removed her tanktop and started rubbing her small tits and pinching her nipple. She came soon after as she cried out with pure pleasure, going through an orgasm and coating her fingers with her juices. She calmed down from her orgasm, licked her fingers, and went to the shower.

Carly had been doing this more often ever since she had started iCarly. Freddie had put video camaras all around her apartment, even Spencer's room, in order to catch a funny moment for the show. She had been watching what Spencer did with his new girlfriends all the time. Of course, she had asked Freddy to never open those but to give them to her. She would enjoy watching her stud of a brother fuck the living hell out of his new girlfriends until they were completely satisfied like the sluts they were. She would keep them in her own private collection. The girlfriend videos included the video game champion, the art teacher, Ms. Ackerman, and even Gibby's mom.

One day, she noticed Spencer had yet another new girlfriend who was incredibly gorgeous and sexy in every way. She was perfectly developed, her boobs were big and seemed firm, a toned waist, and to top it off, her ass was firm and juicy. She was in her mid twenties. Carly couldn't help but get a little moist and horny, knowing she would soon see her naked and riding Spencer's cock like a whore and groaning in orgasm. She just had to wait a few days for the video. 


	2. Chapter 2

**iCarly: iLose Control**

**Part 2** A few days past and Freddie gave Carly a new set of tapes for her to look around.

"I'm looking for that time I was randomly dancing on the table to Cuddlefish. I'm sure that it will be great for some random 'random dancing' montage. Don't you think" said Carly.

"Oh yeah I totally forgot about that..." replied Freddie.

"What? That's a major part of our 200th show, all the great dancing moments we had had in this show and all around the apartment. Cmon Freddie" screamed Carly, obviously a little mad.

"I'm sorry Carly, but there's still a few days until the big show, don't worry ill get to work on it soon." Freddie said as he noticed Carly was wearing another one of her sexy colorful jeans that hugged her ass just perfect. He also noticed that she had on a helping bra which emphasized her nice teenage titties. Her black wavy hair was smooth and shiny. Freddie obviously had a little hard on.

"It's okay Freddie. I'm sorry I got mad. I'll see you tomorrow at school. Don't worry I'll get you those dancing videos as soon as I can. Right after I look at them" replied Carly as she gave Freddie a hug. She didn't feel his bulge brush up against her leg.

"Do you know where Sam is? She missed another iCarly meeting" asked Freddie as he finished enjoying the hug.

"I don't know, probably off getting some fried chicken or ribs" laughed Carly as she shrugged it off and would call her later.

-  
**Hey, Thanks for the reviews guys.** **Though I have to review a comment by Rosalie the Brave.**  
**Ok DUDE, Thats me on Sexstories Post, I'm Twistedinsomnia. I have not been getting many views and responses, so I thought I might Share it with the lovely people on FanFiction. ** **I'm not having a go at you, I would be angry if someone plagiarised a great Fic, but I didn't. I'm just disappointed you had to ruin the plot line for the FanFicers.**  
**(PLEASE DO NOT ROSALIETHEBRAVE'S COMENT. INCLUDES SPOILERS!)** **Yours Truly,** **xDiggly123** **(Twistedinsomnia)**


	3. Chapter 3

**iCarly: iLose Control**

**Part 3**  
Little did they know that she was getting her meat, and plenty of it. She met with 3 boys from a high school in a hotel. She was on her knees, in nothing but her black lace bra which supported her juicy teenie tits just right, and her matching thong, which hugged her pussy and ass just right. She was sucking on the boy's big 8 inch cocks like a pro. One in her mouth while she was seductively stroking the other ones, which just put the boys in heaven.

"Oh my god! Who knew this blonde was such a slut..." moaned boy #1 as he faced fucked the blonde beauty in front of him. "All this for 20 bucks each!" She pulled his cock out her mouth.

"Whoa hold up, we agreed on 30 each, if you don't then... ." She was immediately plugged up his massive member. "Okay okay, 30 each it is, this is just too good" moaned boy #1. She started to rub her slit through her panties, moaning while sucking on his cock.

- 


	4. Chapter 4

**iCarly: iLose Control**

**Part 4**  
Carly was alone in her apartment, in her iCarly studio. She was sitting comfortabely looking through the apartment videos to find funny random dancing. She soon stumbled on one that made her wet almost instantly. She had found a video of Spencer's most recent girlfriend and Spencer.

Rosa was her name, and she was from South America. She came into Spencer' room wearing nothing but a sheer white push-up bra which made her boobs look incredible, her dark hardened nipples tore through the fabric. She had on nothing else. Carly noticed her pussy was shaven clean, from a brazilian wax. Her sexy tanned skin glistened in the candle light. Spencer obviously very happy he had her all to himself asked her to sit on his couch so he could paint her on a canvas. She willingly accepted it and posed in a very sexy way, giving Spencer an immediate hard-on. He obviously found the strength to not climb on top of her and fuck her silly.

"Are you sure you want me to do this Spencer?" Asked Rosa with her sexy foreign accent. "I've never done anything like this before"

"I do it all the time! Such pretty girls deserve a painting in their honor" replied Spencer in his 'smooth dude' charms. "Okay" she replied, a little scared by what he said.

Carly had already taken off her pants and was slowly rubbing through the soft cotton panties. She was wet from the scene that was unfolding in front of her. After a few minutes, Carly had taken off her helping bra and her tight shirt to fondle her small teenie tits and was fingering her tight virgin pussy, which made her moan and squeal from pleasuring herself.

"Wow Spencer, tu sabes..." said Rosa "its getting very hot in here..."

"Of course it is. Your here baby" laughed Spencer from his own little pun, to the small sigh Carly gave when she heard it.

"You mind if I take my top off? It will feel a lot better" "YES!" Replied Spencer without hesitation, who was basically done with the painting but wanted a better view while he added the final touches.

She unhooked her lingerie top and let her perfect boobs fall which left Spencer, and Carly, in utter shock. They were heavenly, firm and perky, and had some nice erect nipples to top them off. Spencer gazed at them for a minute before going back to his painting.

"Wow" moaned Carly, who was somewhat close to making herself cum, but decided to slow down to slowly rubbing her wet pussy and pulling her shirt down. She wanted to squirt during the best part. It would be worth the wait. "Those are amazing, I wish my tits were so perfect..."

- 


	5. Chapter 5

**iCarly: iLose Control**

**Part 5**  
Wow! She is sucking my dick like an absolute pro" screamed boy #2, who had rotated with his friend and was now having his rod sucked on by Sam.

"Wow this is really making me hot" thought Sam as she felt her bra and thong being ripped off by the other boys. They noticed her pussy was soaked and her juices were running down her leg. She stopped the 3way sucking triangle to get up and give them a perfect view of her juicy, rather large for a 16 year old teenager, tits which bounced as she sat down on the bed. This made the boys very horny as she told them to use her as they wanted, any hole they wanted. Boy #1 had her pussy, boy #2 had her tight ass, and boy #3 had her mouth and tits. They all got into position, Sam being on top of boy #2, boy #1 waiting eagerly next to her, and boy 3 who was standing up on the bed.

"Okay, fuck me in the ass first, and quick" moaned Sam as she sat down on boy #2's cock which surprisingly eased down quite easly, but still tight as a virgin. They both moaned in pleasure as she started bouncing on his cock which was pouding her ass. She stopped to let boy #1 ease his massive cock into her pussy, which obviously eased in quicker than the one in her tight ass, and made Sam squirt with pleasure. His cock was well lubricated and some of her juices trickled down to her ass, which gave her assfuck more lubrication.

"Cmon, join the party" moaned Sam to boy #3 while she was bouncing on boy #2's cock and being fucked hard by boy #1, who were obviously enjoying themselves. Sam's bouncing jiggling titties only made boy #3 want to titty fuck her more, but he would have to settle for her hot skilled mouth as he walked over and was surprised to see her engulf his 8 inch cock in one gulp.

After several minutes, which to Sam felt like an amazing hour of having her holes stuffed by 3 guys, had squirted so many times, she was now almost fainting from so many orgasms. The guy in her ass was ready to blow, and the boy in her pussy didn't look like he would last long. Finally, they blew their loads, basically at the same time, all deep inside Sam, who squirted one more time before they pulled out and let her relax. While they marveled at Sam squirting out their cum with her skills, she walked over to the last boy and said he could finish by fucking her juicy round melons all he could. She immediately got to her knees and placed his shaft inbetween her perfect boobs and squeezed them together. The boy started pumping his cock through her teenage boobs, as they both enjoyed the sensation, until not long after, Sam licked the tip of his cock which made him unleash his cream all over her face. She licked it all off and washed whatever was left in the bathroom. She came back and asked the completely satisfied boys for her 90 dollars.

"No way, it was amazing, but I say it was 20 dollars because being a slut, you don't need that much money" laughed the boys, who would regret saying that. She immediately grabbed their arms and flipped them over and threw the other boy across the room, rendering them unconscious. She grabbed their wallets, got dressed, and walked out the door to buy some edible meat.

- 


	6. Chapter 6

**iCarly: iLose Control**

**Part 6**  
Spencer had finished the painting quickly, but continued to pretend he wasn't finished with it to inhale the perfect view that was in fron of him. Rosa was shimmering in the candlelight, and all he wanted to do was fuck her passionately. Of course he didn't want to scare her away so quickly and doing a sexy painting session would loosen them up a little. It had worked with his other girlfriends, why not this one. Little did he know that he would be in for the spectacular ride of his life.

"Finished!" Exclaimed Spencer showing her his painting, which was a mirror image of her and her pose. She was amazed on how well he did the painting and it was so realistic.

"Wow, Spencer that looks so beautiful! I look amazing." She hugged him, which made Spencer incredibly horny being hugged by a totally nude hispanic chick. Her boobs mashed up on his chest and his hard cock accidently brushed up against her leg. She noticed it, but instead of backing off, she started rubbing it with her hand, which made Spencer moan with pleasure.

"Hmmm, I would like to thank you for this amazing gift in my own special ways..." purred Rosa, who got on her knees and pulled down Spencer's pants. A hard 9 inch cock almost smacked her in the face. "Ay dios mio! Mira eso! Look at that!" Her eyes were in complete disbelief as she took hold of it and started stroking it seductively with both hands. She stared up at him with sexual lust in her brown eyes. Spencer moaned in obvious pleasure.

"Why don't you suck on it, hmmmm?" Moaned Spencer as she slowly continued to stroke it. She had no hesitationed and slowly started licking the tip like a sexual lollipop. Spencer groaned and grabbed the back of her head. He thrusted his head forward, and instead of hearing gagging, he cried out in pleasure as she deepthroating his entire cock in one gulf. She quickly pulled out and said "use my mouth however you want Spencer. Make me your face fuck machine!" With that, Spencer thrusted his cock back into her skilled wet mouth.

Carly was in heaven, and amazed on how skilled Rosa was in deepthroating her brother's big cock. She had started fingering her slit a little now, obviously wanting to cum. As she started to moan again, she lifted up her shirt again and started fondling her teenage tits again. Just as she was about to cum into orgasm, Freddie walked into the studio.

"WOW, is that Spencer?" Exclaimed Freddie, as the first thing he saw was the video of Spencer being deepthroated. "Carly! What are you doing?" 


	7. Chapter 7

**iCarly: iLose Control**

**Part 7**

Freddie got a hard on seeing Carly on the floor slowly fingerfucking herself and rubbing her tits he had dreamt of while he was asleep.

"Oh my god, Freddie! What are you doing here" yelled Carly. She quickly pulled her shirt down and closed her legs to cover up "Why are you here?"

"I came to pick up the dance videos, but you aren't looking for them apparently..." said Freddie, as he tried to hide his bulge from Carly.

"I said I was going to give them to you. What the chizz, coming in here without knocking." Sassed Carly as she paused the Spencer video.

"Is that why you wanted to put video camaras in Spencer's room? To get homemade amateur porn for yourself?" Asked Freddie. "Of course not, this is only recent, now leave, ill have them for you tomorrow at school" replied Carly as Freddie put his head down. "Wait!" said Carly, who saw his bulge, stared back at the video. She had a horny idea.

Before Freddie had any idea what was going to happen, she was on all fours crawling towards Freddie in a very lustful way, shaking her hips and ass back and forth everytime she moved. Freddie got his erection back and stared down at him, frozen in his place. "I have an idea Freddie. Have you ever thought about sex? Be honest." purred Carly as she grabbed his waistband.

"Well in all honesty, I think about YOU all the time, but my mom keeps an eye on me all the time I'm at home because she doesn't want me to jack off to you" said Freddie, obviously a little embarrased.

"Oh, so you do think of me all the time. That's sweet, I think. Here let me thank you for being so sweet." She pulled down his sweats and grabbed hold of his rather large 6 inch cock. "Wow Freddie, its so big! I never knew you had a big one!" Said Carly while she was stroking it with her tiny warm hands. She had not cleaned off her pussy juice from her hands and it was now used as an extra stimulant for Freddie's amazing handjob. "Does it feel good Freddie? Tell me"

"It feels amazing, don't stop" moaned Freddie, who was in heaven and thinking back of a dream he had. "Why don't you try doing what Spencer's new girlfriend is doing?" Said Freddie, who looked up to see the video.

"Good idea Freddie. Although I don't think I could do exactly what she's doing." She quickly started licking his shaft and balls, before she started sucking on it with her hot wet mouth. Freddie moaned in absolute ecstasy as he picked up the remote and put the video on play before secretly turning on the a video camara in the studio that had a perfect view of what they were doing.


	8. Chapter 8

Authors Note.

Dear ScrupulousSlut [Love the name ;) ]

Yes I know my grammar is a little shit but i don't really give a crap. And yes I am a 14 year old girl myself and i really enjoy writing and reading sex fics about underage girls. (I'm a lesbian BTW ;) and its not incest its kinky.

I like it and I'm sur everyone else does, and if you don't please leave _Constructive_ Criticism.

but beside that, thanks for all the positive reviews and i do enjoy them. So leave a comment if you like my stories or if you have to tell me something to improve on.

Thanxx now lets get on with it...

* * *

**iCarly: iLose Control** **Part 8**  
"Oh my god Rosa. I think I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna CUM!" Yelled Spencer after 10 minutes of a flawless deepthroat blowjob. "Yo lo quiero! Give it to me, I want your cum on my face!" Replied Rosa who opened her mouth as she started stroking Spencer's cock at incredible speed. She had licked the tip, as Spencer started to tense and shake. He unleashed load after load of his cum on her face and mouth. He groaned at the amazing orgasm he was having and enjoyed seeing her trying to catch every load in her mouth. After he finished, he was amazed to see his cock back in her mouth, sucking off any extra cum and trying to get him hard again. Spencer did get hard after a few minutes. He knew what was coming. Rosa bent over the bed to give him an amazing view of her tight latina ass with a pussy that shimmered and glistened in the light. "I want you to eat me out Spencer" moaned Rosa as she started rubbing her own pussy and was waiting for Spencer's tongue. He didn't hesitate and slammed his tongue into her, which made Rosa squeal in pleasure and squirt all over him. He continued tongue fucking her until she had gotten atleast 4 orgasms.

"I want you inside me, your big cock pounding me!" Yelled Rosa. Spencer grabbed his hard cock and started rubbing it up against her wet slit, making Rosa moan and shake, wanting to be penetrated more. Soon Spencer inserted his cock into her slowly but firmly. She cried out in orgasm and squirted her juices on his cock. It slid down her leg as she was being fucked doggystyle for several minutes. They switched positions, and she sat on his cock and started slamming her hips into his. He kept moaning as she bounced up and down on his shaft. She was letting her tits bounce up and down as she did. She kept moaning and squealing, cumming on his cock many times.

"Oh my god! Carly I think I'm going to cum!" Yelled Freddie. He was receiving his first ever blowjob, and from the girl he had dreamed of fucking his entire life was doing. It just made him muster up more of his cum to be able to unload on her amazing face and those plump red lips. He always wanted it.

"I want it on my face! I want you to do it like Spencer did to that slut! Make me your little slut. Shoot it on me! Yelled Carly. She was stroking his cock at a big pace, making Freddie twitch and moan. His cock was throbbing and Freddie's face seemed strained. "Cmon Freddie, don't keep me waiting!"

Freddie looked down to see her amazing sexy smile which quickly turned to an open mouth eagerly waiting for his cream. That made Freddie lose control and start unleashing his load all over Carly, who was happily trying to get some in her mouth. She put his cock back in her mouth to suck any remaining cum. "Wow Carly, that was amazing! I never knew that you would've done it so much like a pro-slut!" Panted Freddie. She gave him her sexy smile and started to strip from her clothes. Seeing her covered in his cum was making him horny again already, and finally seeing her getting naked in front of him made his cock incredibly hard again.

She took off her tight shirt to show him her sexy teenage titties. Freddie noticed that she had developed so much ever since they started iCarly and that she was now a sexy woman. She kept stripping from her tight shorts until only her panties remained. She turned around to give Freddie a good look at her ass before pulling her panties down and showing him her wet hot pussy. Freddie stood in amazment as she started fingering it. She then got on the hood of the prop car and proceeded to lay on her back and spread her legs apart, as if beckoning him to her. He walked over to her and stared down at her juicy cunt, not knowing what would happen next.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry its been a while guys, I've been sleeping over with my girlfriend a lot lately but my folks are back in town so I'm back at my computer more. Which means MORE smut :D

Love Taylor

i**Carly: iLose Control**

**Part 9**

"I want you to eat me out. Lick me and finger fuck me until I cum." She whispered with a pant. She grabbed his head and placed it between her legs. Freddie could just feel the sex and heat coming from her virgin pussy and proceeded to lick the entire thing in one big scoop. Carly shivered and moaned from being licked for the first time in her life. "That felt great don't stop! Stick your fingers in me! Prepare me for your cock" yelled Carly, as she was moaning from the pressure. Freddie obeyed her command, sticking a finger inside of her as he licked her clit. She kept moaning at the amazing feeling she was having and started pleasing herself by touching and caressing her tits. After a few minutes, she came, screaming and squirting so much she drowned Freddie's face in her juices. Never had she had such a big and amazing orgasm. Her body continued to shake as she finally calmed down and began to breathe correctly. She stared down at her pussy to see Freddie was cleaning himself off and noticed his hard-again cock throbbing.

"Oh Freddie! Be my first, make me yours! I want you to fuck me! Make me a sex-loving slut!" She screamed. Freddie, a little surprised by her sudden outburst, was excited to steal Carly's virginity and took no time in climbing on top of her. He grabbed his cock and, just like Spencer, started rubbing her wet virgin cunt with the tip of his shaft, making Carly shiver and moan in anticipation. He knew Carly would be soo tight and slowly inserted the tip. He felt Carly twitch and her face was in a little pain. He kept pushing in, and her pussy was gripping on his cock. After a few minutes, he felt her barrier and decided to tell her. "You ready?" Freddie whispered in Carly's ear, who's face was strained in both pain and pleasure. She nodded and Freddie pushed through. Carly screamed in pain as blood trickled down and out her. Freddie stopped and pulled out, afraid he had hurt her. Carly opened her eyes and then looked up at Freddie, giving him the go-ahead that she was fine and urged him to continue. He stuck his shaft back into her, and to both of their surprise, Carly now maoned in pleasure, experiencing her first orgasm a cock had given her. She released her juices on his cock, which felt amazing to him. He thrusted in and out of her pussy, making them both moan in pleasure. He also leaned down and started making out with her, and she accepted his tongue. After 10 minutes of steamy passionate humping, they released from their kissing and Freddie started thrusting harder and faster, making the prop car they were on start sound the alarm. This only increased their passion as he started feeling his cock swell. Carly had gotten so many orgasms, she was feeling faint and dizzy. She only had time to say "cum inside me! Fill me up with your cream." before passing out from going through her last orgasm of the day. When she released her juices on his cock, he couldn't contain it any long and with a large grunt, he felt himself go into orgasm and start to spasm. He release a large amount of cum into her equally spasming pussy. He filled her up with his seed, unleashing wave after wave. He also felt her vaginal muscles squeeze on his shaft, keeping him in there until he finished and so had she. After she had calmed down, he released his cock from her pussy and out came a pool of their mixed juices gushing to the floor from her pussy. It was until now that he noticed Carly had passed out from exhaustion and satisfaction, her face plastered with his cum and her pussy dripping with his seed as well. He felt like he was on top of the world. 


	10. Chapter 10

**iCarly: iLose Control** **Part 10**  
He quickly cleaned himself off and tried his best to clean Carly and the studio up. He woke her up with a splash of cold water on her face. She smiled at him and they kissed. She then finished cleaning herself and used a small rug to cover the puddle they had made in the studio, which she would clean up later.

"Thanks for that Freddie, that felt amazing." It was then that she noticed the video of Spencer and was somewhat surprised, but not entirely, to see that they were in different positions and he was still pumping into her. He was fucking her again doggy style and Rosa's face was red from having orgasmed so much and she was also surprised to see Spencer was still going after 30 minutes of nonstop fucking. She would have to keep this stud for a long time and she also wondered why his other girlfriends had dumped him. All this was going through her mind until she heard him start to pant.

"Ay dios Spencer... eres fant..ast..ico! This is... so... mmmm... amazing... and for that ...you get to... do what...ever you...mmmm... want to finish" she moaned, going through yet another orgasm.

"I want it all over that sexy face of yours" he said panting harder and harder before tell her to get on her knees. She willingly obeyed and before long she was on her knees seductively stroking his cock. She wanted her prize and stuck her tongue out to lick his tip. That was enough stimulation for him and with a grunt, he spilled out many streams of his semen onto her waiting face and mouth. She didn't seem to move and just got plastered with some getting into her mouth. She swallowed and proceeded to suck the remainder of his cum from his cock and lick her juices from his cock. Spencer moaned from all this as his latina sex goddess cleaned his cock. They both fell alseep in eachother's arms completely naked and satisfied. With that, Carly turned off the screen, hid the video and kissed Freddie goodbye.

She called Sam again, who was already in her building coming up the stairs. Freddie opened the door to leave as he saw Sam coming through the hall, eating a peace of fried chicken. He was still in a somewhat dillusional stance and all he can do was smile as she past him. 'Whats his problem' she thought as she didn't bother saying an insult to him.

"What's cup Carls!" Sam said reaching the studio and seeing Carly slipping on her pajamas.

"Sam, where have you been? You missed iCarly rehearsal." Said Carly with a little anger in her voice.

"Umm getting some chicken," lied Sam smiling. "What did you do?"

"Oh you know, rehearsed and I watched some videos and Freddie came back to watch some videos with me. Nothing much" she lied back.

"Anything interesting?" "...no not really".

To Be Continued...?


End file.
